This application seeks continuation of a MCSDPA in Neurogerontology at the University of Southern California (USC). This is a joint effort of the Department of Neurology at the School of Medicine and the Neurogerontology Division of the Andrus Gerontology Center. Other USC sponsors are members of the Department of Psychiatry and the Neutral Informational and Behavioral Sciences (NIBS) program. The proposed program encompasses both the basic and clinical research training in neuroscience with laboratory as well as didactic experiences. Candidates will be recruited from among physicians interested in academic careers in geratic neurology, geriatric psychiatry and geriatric medicine. The physician scientists will have both a primary sponsor and a secondary clinical sponsor. The initial phase (I) will largely focus on the techniques and approaches to basic neuroscience research and will be conducted at the Neurogerontology Division of the Andrus Gerontology Center and the NIBS program. In addition to the laboratory experiences, the candidate will enroll in required and elective courses in the neurosciences, neurogerontology, gerontology and molecular genetics that are appropriate for his/her expertise and needs. Other enrichment activities will include a weekly neurogerontology seminar at the Andrus Gerontology Center and a yearly neurogerontology retreat. In the second phase (II), the candidate will focus more on clinical neuroscience research related to Alzheimer's and/or Parkinson's diseases and are located either at athe Health Sciences campus or the Andrus Gerontology Center. Physician scientists will meet regularly with Drs. Weiner and Schneider who will advise them on their choice of courses and insure that they are making adequate progress in their research programs. The decision to move a candidate from phase I to phase II will be made by t he Physician Scientist Advisory Panel chaired by Dr. Weiner and comprised of all the potential sponsors.